Slayer Assassin
by a very lazy person
Summary: Traveling as he grew up let Naruto see how bad the world can be. Despite that he believed some people fought for good. Joining these good guys, he soon sees how corrupt everyone in the world of magic really is. So he forges a new path, an assassins path
1. Lost and Found

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail or anything else that may pop up in this story.

Warning: The first part of this story is pretty much taken directly out of Naruto manga chapters 500-504.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was a great man and an extraordinary shinobi. He was considered by many to be a ninja that appeared only once every generation, a true genius. He was a man who was given flee-on-sight orders by an entire country, a man whose abilities had lead him to become the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, a man who took shape manipulation and Jikūkan Ninjutu (1) to some of the highest levels attainable, a man who proudly carries the will of fire in his heart and soul. However, despite all that, he was a man that was just moments ago brought to his knees.

It wasn't due to pain or exhaustion that he was kneeling on the ground either. It was because of the horrendous situation he suddenly found himself and his family thrust into. Not even an hour earlier was he staring at his son in joyous awe as he finally entered the world. Just being able to see him and the face of Kushina when she first laid eyes on Naruto brought more happiness to him then he ever thought possible. Unfortunately that moment was just that, nothing more then a short fleeting moment.

No more then a few scant seconds past before everything began to go to hell. Out of nowhere Biwako and Taji were struck down, and a man wearing a black hooded cloak and a mask with a single eye hole was holding Naruto threateningly. Minato tried to defuse the situation while trying to figure out just how and when the man entered the room. That tactic quickly fell through though when the man threw Naruto into the air with hopes of impaling the newborn on a kunai. Minato, knowing that at the moment his son needed him more, left Kushina's side and rescued baby Naruto. And even though he wasn't expecting the exploding notes on the underside of Naruto's blanket, he completely protected his son from the harm of the explosion and resulting fall. Getting his bearings he was quick to use his Hiraishin no Jutsu (2) to get Naruto to his safe house and out of harms way. After gently placing him on a bed he left to save his wife.

He ended up getting there just in time to save her from being crushed by the recently released Kyuubi. After a glance at the masked man and the Kyuubi itself Minato used his jutsu to once again appear in his safe house. He carefully put the weakened form of his wife on the bed with their son, allowing her to see and hold him. Seeing those two like that, with Kushina gingerly hugging Naruto like it was the last time she would ever be able to, caused an immeasurable amount of rage to well-up inside him for the man that caused this to happen to his family. Grabbing his coat he left to take care of the situation and kill that man; leaving a mother lovingly cradling her son for what was the first and probably last time.

Minato appeared on the Hokage Monument, on top of his own head after using the Hiraishin. The Kyuubi, having immediately sensed him, stopped its attack on the village to attack. The Kyuubi gathered chakra in its mouth at a rapid rate and launched a fully charged Bijūdama (3) at the Kage. Minato simply made some hands seals and when the ball of chakra came close enough it looked like it not only hit an invisable barrier, but was sucked into it. The explosion from the attack could be seen for miles, considering that's how far Minato sent it with his Jikūkan Kekkai (4). With the attack diverted he made to go inform the Sandaime what was happening, but never got the chance.

The masked man appeared again and fazed through Minato's response to his presence. The man tried to suck him into a vortex that seemed to form from his mask, but Minato teleported away to safety. The masked man followed him, and after a few words were exchanged their battle began in earnest. Despite the fight being rather short it was no less intense. A battle of speed between two space-time users were a split-second difference in attack was what was needed to win, and that split-second was awarded to Minato. Through a combination of his Hiraishin no Jutsu and Rasengan he was able to not only deal a devastating blow, but apply a seal for his Hiraishin as well. When the man jumped away Minato was on him in an instant. He stabbed the man in the gut with his special kunai and placed a Contract Seal on him, breaking his hold on the Kyuubi. After a few more short words the masked man teleported away.

Once again appearing on the Hokage Monument, Minato appeared just in time to see the Kyuubi preparing another Bijūdama. Acting quick he used the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (5) to summon Gamabunta on top of the Kyuubi, pinning it down. However, the Kyuubi still had the Bijūdama in its mouth and ready to fire. Mere seconds before it could though Minato teleported himself and the Kyuubi to just outside his safe house which was several miles away. The explosion was even larger than the last one, but Minato managed to get his wife and son out of it unscathed. With Naruto in Minato's arms Kushina used her Chakra Chains to restrain the fox for what she planned on doing next.

And now Minato kneels before his wife, holding his son as he listens to his wife talk about drawing the Kyuubi back in and killing herself to put off it resurrection. As he listens he just stares at her with sad, almost helpless eyes as he thinks about his love dying. He tries to tell her not to; he tells her all the life changing things she's done for him and attempts to tell her how despite all that he can't save her. Kushina interrupted him however and tells him she's happy that he loved her and that it was Naruto's birthday. Tears being prickling at the corners of his eyes as he listens to his wife speak and his son cry. It was only when she told him that she could only picture happiness if she'd lived, if they'd been able to live like a family, that the tears fell free from his eyes. It was as his tears fell that Minato thought back on his life with Kushina. All their happiness and sorrow, all their missions and adventures, all their love, everything she's ever done for him. Thinking of all their times together led him to a decision, and with determination set firmly in his eyes he refocused on the present.

"If there's...one thing...I regret...it's that I won't get to see...Naruto grow up." Kushina rasped out.

Minato sat completely still for a moment just staring at his newborn son. He spoke soon enough, wiping the tears from his face as he did.

"Kushina, there's no need for you to die with the Kyuubi. Use your remaining chakra so you can be reunited with Naruto!"

"Huh...?" Kushina didn't know what he was talking about and was too tried to try to figure it out.

"I will seal your remaining chakra inside Naruto with a Hakke Fuin (6). Then I will take the Kyuubi down with me. Since I'm not the host, I can use Shiki Fujin (7)." His voice never wavered as he told her his suicidal plan.

Kushina was utterly shocked. "But...with that seal you'll..." She was interrupted before she could finish.

"There's one more thing..." Minato began. "I can only seal half the Kyuubi's power. It's just not physically possible to seal it completely. It's not strategically feasible either. If you took the Kyuubi down with you there won't be a host until the Kyuubi is revived, and the biju balance will be thrown out of whack. With Shiki Fujin I can seal half the Kyuubi's power forever, and the other half..." Minato drifted off for a second as he thought about Jiraiya and the child of prophecy. Looking at his son again he steeled his resolve and finish his sentence. "...I will seal within Naruto with Hakke Fuin!"

Kushina looked devastated that her husband would ever recommend such a thing, but he didn't give her a chance to speak.

"I know what you want to say, but Jiraiya-sensei talked about the coming revolution and the catastrophes that will come with it. Today, I realized two things. The masked man who attacked you, he will bring catastrophe upon us! And this child is the one who will stop him. As the host, he will clear the way to the future. For some reason, I just know."

Kushina tried to say something, but she just couldn't. She could only watch as her husband set Naruto on the ground and did several hand seals. When he finished, it didn't seem as though anything happened to anyone other then Minato. Only he could see behind him the ghastly and incredible form of the Shinigami in all its glory. Large thin purple frame covered by a billowing white robe, black clawed hands with prayer beads on the left hand, black teeth holding a dagger in its mouth, and horns sprouting from a mass of white hair that was currently holding the soul of the man who summoned it. Yet despite its terrifying presence, Minato didn't have an ounce of fear in him.

Turning to his wife he told her, "Have faith in this child! After all, he is our son!"

Kushina had a scowl on her face as she heard him say that, but Minato wasn't done speaking.

"After I use the Shiki Fujin, I'll seal your chakra inside Naruto. You won't get to see him for very long once he's grown up, but I want you to help him out when he tries to control the Kyuubi as its host." He finished.

Her scowl turned into an outright glare. "But he's our son...and...I don't want him to have to bear that...burden!"

Minato just took it as he looked at her and waited patiently. He knew his wife better than anyone, so he knew she was far from done.

"And why the Shiki Fujin?" She yelled at him. "Just...so I can see him when he's grown up? And it won't even be for that long. There's no reason for you...to die for that! I wanted you...to stay with Naruto and watch over him as he...grows up! So why? To preserve the balance between the bijus? For our country, our village? There's no reason to sacrifice Naruto for that!" She added much quieter with an exhausted look, "You shouldn't sacrifice yourself for me."

After she finished, Minato gave her a neutral look as he gave his reply.

"Abandoning one's country, abandoning one's village, that's the same as abandoning one's child. As someone whose country was destroyed you should understand that best, shouldn't you? You know the harsh life that awaits those without a country. Besides, we are a family...of ninjas!"

He said the last part with a stern look on his face, one Kushina matched.

"And..." Minato continued. "Even if I were to live, I could never compare to you."

That, judging from the stunned look on her face, wasn't what she was expecting to hear. Minato kneeled down so he was looking at Kushina eye to eye, picking up and cradling his son as he did.

"Even if just for a short time; there is something you can give him as his mother that I never could, that is a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you, I'm doing it for Naruto! I am willing to die for my son; that is my role as his father." After that was said the two just looked into each others eyes for a moment. Kushina's looked sad and a bit fearful as Minato's held nothing but raw determination and conviction.

During their little stare down the Shinigami finished its preparations, so the sealing of the Kyuubi no Yoko could finally begin. Minato handed Naruto to Kushina as he stood and faced the Kyuubi. Once he was facing his target the Shinigami plunged its hand into Minato's soul, the hand shooting out of his abdomen as that happened. The hand stretched and firmly grabbed hold of the Kyuubi's arm since the beast couldn't move under Kushina's chains.

"Seal!" With that one word, all of the Kyuubi's yin chakra was ripped out of it and sealed within Minato.

Even though he felt paralyzed under the heavy chakra he willed himself to move. After all, the hardest part was still to come.

"Ok, now for the Hakke Fuin. I'll seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!" Minato said.

With everything now ready he summoned the ceremonial pedestal and after getting Naruto, placed him on the throne. It would of worked perfectly if Minato didn't overlook one thing. Kushina may be a very powerful kunoichi, but she had her limits just like everyone else. As she went into a coughing fit the bindings holding the Kyuubi in place loosened enough for it to move.

The Kyuubi turned its head in their direction and prepared its attack. As much as it wanted to impale its former container, the man who took half its chakra, and their child; the kyuubi decided to take no chances and simply obliterate them all. With that in mind it gathered its chakra for another Bijūdama.

"Kushina! Are you alri-" He stopped completely as he felt the chakra the Kyuubi was gathering.

He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in horror at the massive ball of destruction pointed in his families direction. He barely had two seconds to consider his options before the attack was fired. He acted on instinct as he flew through hands seals and reached deep down, pulling out the chakra necessary to use his Jikūkan Kekkai to protect his loved ones. As the ball of devastation impacted his barrier, Kushina got over her coughing fit and looked up.

"NO!" She cried out as she saw what was happening. Panic and unbridled fear entered her eyes as she turned her sights to Naruto.

Minato was confused when he heard his wife shout that. He stopped the attack from killing them and was in the middle of transporting it somewhere else, so why would she sound panicked. Looking to her and following her line of sight, he felt himself go numb at what he was seeing. The ceremonial pedestal that Naruto was situated on was disappearing, just like the Bijūdama was.

Minato felt himself go cold as his mind realized what was happening. Once the pedestal was summoned, the summoner can't do anything else but finish the sealing. If the summoner was to do something else with his chakra, a portion would go to do the same thing to the pedestal. So if someone used a fire jutsu without first completing the sealing, the throne would be set a fire. In this case however, his Jikūkan Kekkai was sending Naruto somewhere else; somewhere Minato couldn't direct since it's already halfway through teleporting and his focus was only on the Bijūdama when it started.

It only lasted a few more seconds, but to the two parents it felt like an eternity. They watched as their son was transported somewhere away from them. At that moment they were in their own world. They didn't see the Kyuubi, the Shinigami still holding Minato's soul, the Sandaime that was just outside the barrier around them, or anything else. All they could do was stare at the spot were their son was as disbelief turned into cold hard reality for their minds. Minato was going to die, Kushina was to weak to draw the Kyuubi in and was going to die as well, their son was gone, and the Kyuubi was still free without a nearby usable host to seal it in.

"No...what have I done?" Minato choked out in a broken voice as he fell to his knees, tears once again falling from his eyes.

Kushina was shaking where she kneeled as tears streamed down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and let out a bloodcurdling scream for her son.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

It was a beautiful day all around the country of Bosco in Earth Land. The sun was out, there were a few clouds just floating along in the sky, and there was a nice cool breeze to keep the summer heat bearable. One creature was especially thankful for the somewhat chilly breeze.

"Ah...this is nice. I should come up here more often." A strong, yet soft and feminine voice said to no one.

The creature was just lazily floating by on the surface of the ocean, fairly close to land. She was just going with the flow of the waves as she stared up into the sky, watching the clouds as they past by her vision. An occasional animal would swim or fly up to her, but they fled quickly enough when she showed she didn't want to be bothered.

"Hm, that cloud looks like a set of fangs." She absentmindedly told herself.

Content just drifting in the waves of the ocean with the cooling sea breeze, the sun warming her without being in her eyes, and the occasional cry of a seagull as the smell of the ocean continued to play with her nose; she closed her eyes as sleep began to win over consciousness. At least that would have been the case if she didn't suddenly hear someone crying their lungs out.

"Whoever that is better shut-up soon, or I'll give 'em a piece of my mind. I'm having too nice a day to have it ruined." She said to herself as she tried to drown out the crying.

She soon realized that despite her best efforts, the sound still got to her. She let out a sigh as she began making her way to the source of the noise. It was coming from a cliffside a little bit away. Bosco was a country that had mountain ranges on its northern and southwestern borders. The mountains in the south eventually flattened out into a large forested area that spanned several miles to the east. And at the center of the country was hilly grasslands and plains where almost all of the towns and villages were located; there were hardly any in the mountains cause it was hard to find a flat, solid foundation to build on.

As the creature got to the cliff, she emerged from the water. She was easily able to reach and surpass the height of the cliff. The creature had a long serpentine body that was covered in turquoise and sapphire scales. She had a pair of webbed, clawed three digit hands but no feet. There were three dorsal like fins along her body; one just under the crown of her head, one at the middle of her body, and the last one was was right above her mermaid like tail. As she began to search for the noise with her deep blue eyes, she unfurled her wings that were wrapped around her body so she could swim easier.

It didn't take the serpentine like creature long to find the source of the noise. Not far from the edge of the cliff was one of the scarce trees on the rocky ledge. Under the shade of the tree was a small pedestal with burnt out candles surrounding it. What caught the beings attention though was what was on the thing. It was a blonde human baby.

"Now what is a hatchling like you doing all the way out here?" The creature asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Taking a quick look around she couldn't see or hear any humans anywhere around here. And to her knowledge the closest human settlement was a couple dozen miles away.

"How interesting. It doesn't seem like anyone has been here for awhile, but then how did you end up in this sad predicament?"

As the baby continued to cry the serpentine figure reached out with a clawed hand and brought the little throne over to her. The baby just kept crying as it was moved closer to the cliff. When the baby was practically on the edge of the rock formation, the female began to make shushing noises.

"Shhhhh...Quiet little hatchling, there's no need to cry."

As she talked she gently tried rocking the baby, which was hard since what he was on wasn't designed to be rocked in the slightest. After a couple of minutes the baby quieted down and opened its eyes. They were eyes just as blue as hers, the deep blue of the ocean itself. The creature smiled when she saw those eyes, and chuckled when the baby began reaching for her. As the baby was reaching for her she noticed a glint of light coming off the babies wrist. Looking closely showed it to be a silver chain bracelet with a small plaque on it. Narrowing her eyes she saw that something was written on the slab, so she lowered her head to get a closer look. On the far right it looked like there was an inscription of a leaf, and on the far left was a spiraling circle. In between the two symbols was a name.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I suppose that's your name, even if it is an odd one. How sad that a hatchling like you is abandoned." She said with some sympathy in her voice.

As she was closer to the baby, she was able to get in some of the finer details. Like how the baby was a boy, and how he had three whisker like marks on each cheek. As she made to raise back up, Naruto's hand reached out once again. Deciding to see where it would lead, she moved closer and let the baby touch her snout. As he touched it he had a look of awe on his face, and any thoughts of leaving the boy where he was left her mind with that look.

_'It won't be that hard to find a village to drop him off at. The hard part would be doing that without anyone seeing me.'_ She thought to herself. As the boy touched her snout again, he let out a small giggle that surprised her. He looked like a newborn, too young for such an action. She found herself grinning at it none the less. Naruto merely looked at her razor sharp teeth that were bigger than a full grown man, let out a yawn and closed his eyes.

_'Hehehehe. You are one interesting hatchling. Perhaps I can let you tag along with me after all. It does get rather lonesome by ones-self, and if I change my mind I'll just drop him off somewhere near a town and be on my way.' _Having made up her mind, the creature gently picked Naruto up and held him close to her face. Naruto opened his eyes at the motion, but didn't make a sound.

"Since I know your name and you'll be coming with me for awhile, you should hear my name as well; even if you don't understand it. I am Leviathan, Dragon of Water. I hope for many interesting times with you hatchling."

Naruto just stared at the dragon before he began crying once more. Leviathan let out a sigh as she put him back on land.

"I suppose the first thing I should do is get you something to eat."

* * *

_Fourteen years later_

A young man was currently running through a forest of Bosco. He had deep blue eyes, tan skin, spiky blonde hair that was in a low ponytail reaching the middle of his back, three whisker marks on each cheek, a silver bracelet on his left wrist, and the only clothing he had on was an orange bathing suit. Some might question why he was running, and there is a simple reason for that.

"Get back here you oversized flying rat!"

The reason is a hawk stole his bag. The boy had just finished shopping in a somewhat nearby town and was returning home with the supplies slung over his shoulder. He was about halfway home when out of nowhere, a hawk came at him and stole his bag right out of his hands. Ten minutes of running later they entered the forest, and now twenty minutes after entering the forest the chase is still on.

"I swear if you don't get down here right now I'm gonna make you my dinner for tonight you flying chicken!" He shouted at the bird.

The bird ignored him as it flew into a more densely wooded area. The blonde managed to keep up for awhile, but navigating the trees got to be too much and he quickly lost sight of the Aves.

"Dammit! How is that thing flying that fast in a forest? Why is it even flying in a forest in the first place when it can fly above it?" The blonde asked himself as he slowed down. He may have lost sight of the bird, but he could still try to track it by the branches it broke on its path.

He tracked the bird for about fifteen minutes. It got harder as the trees began to thin out some, but he was persistent. It was only a few minutes later that the boy began to hear voices, though he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"So that bird probably belonged to someone, huh. It sounds like there's at least four people, maybe more." He mused to himself as he slowed down so he could approach stealthily.

"Not bad. I didn't think humans could hear that well."

The boy stopped where he stood and dropped into a fighting stance. He scanned the branches of the trees, since the voice came from above, but couldn't find the speaker. He heard the speaker, but he can't see or smell anyone, just some cat sitting on a branch. A cat... wearing clothes. He blinked up at the feline.

"Did you just talk?" He felt a little stupid asking a cat that.

The cat gave a grin in turn. "And what if I did?" It said in a feminine voice.

"Nothing, just curious." Naruto said as he returned to a more relaxed stance. He knew there were animals around, but his senses hadn't seen the cat as anything more then an animal of the forest. If she wanted to attack him she would have done so when he had no idea it was coming.

The cat raised a brow in response, something else the boy didn't know cats could do. "That's it? No surprise or shock about a cat suddenly talking to you. Just a calm response." It almost sounded like she was disappointed with his reaction. The blonde shook that thought from his mind.

"Nah, a talking cat isn't that weird. Hell, considering who my mother is I consider something like this pretty tame. Though you wearing clothes is a bit odd." He responded with a wave of his hand. "By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh... and just who's your mother that something like a talking cat seems normal to you? And by the way, a boy wearing an orange bathing suit in a forest doesn't get to talk about what someone else is wearing." She said while jumping down to the ground. As she landed Naruto got a better look at the feline.

She was a bipedal black cat with large golden eyes. She was wearing an orange over shirt that had two white stripes on each shoulder and black pants. Around her waist was a beige sash, and she had beige leg warmers on both legs. Her feet were bare, as was her hands and arms. Her tail was as long as she was and was resting in the air next to her pointed ears.

"My mom ain't anyone worth mentioning right now, and I wear a bathing suit because I'll end up in water one way or another soon enough." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "A better question is what your doing here. You obviously know theres people that are stealing stuff close by, so what exactly are you doing so close to them koneko (kitten)?"

The cat looked amused at what he called her. "You have the answer to that in your own question."

"So they stole something from you." He replied after replaying what he'd said in his head. The cat nodded in the affirmative.

"Yep, but I was going to wait to get it back. I don't really feel like fighting so I figured I'd steal it back after they went to sleep."

"What'd they take from you. I'm gonna go get my stuff back, so if you want I can get your stuff too." Naruto offered.

"Aw, how sweet offering to retrieve a girls stolen things. However, I going to have to decline. I'll get my stuff on my own." She stated. "I will give you a warning though. If you plan on getting your stuff back you'll have to go through half a dozen men. That hawk is a pet of their's, so you'll have to deal with that too. Think you can handle it kid?"

Naruto scoffed. "Please, six guys and a bird. I can handle that in my sleep. If that's all it was nice meeting you koneko."

Naruto waved to the small cat as he headed in the direction of the still talking voices. They weren't very far away, but enough so no dialog could be understood. As the cat watched him leave the amused look left her face to be replaced by a more serious one. Once he was out of sight she jumped back onto a branch of a tree and jumped to another one. As she jumped from branch to branch she never made a sound.

_'That boy...there's something different about him. He's definitely a mage; when he dropped into that stance I could feel him prepare his magic to attack, but that's not it either. I know my own strength and yet standing near him...I couldn't help but feel I was a prey standing in front of a predator.' _She caught up to Naruto fast. Stopping on a branch, she made sure to hide herself as she looked around. In front of her was a small glade, though the sky was still blocked out by the canopy of the trees surrounding it. The men were all there sitting around a small fire and Naruto was hidden behind a bush just shy of being in the clearing._ 'Alright kid, let's see what you can do.'_

As Naruto stayed crouched out of sight he was able to hear the men talk. He wasn't really interested in what they were talking about, but he did hear them say stuff like haul, raid, and next target. They were thieves, or bandits, not that it made much of a difference to him. He let that thought drift away as he caught sight of his bag. It was on top of a pile of other crap, but it was definitely his bag. Since he just confirmed these were the guys whose asses he was gonna kick he got ready to attack.

He held his right hand in front of him palm up and a royal blue magic seal formed over top of it. A sphere of water roughly the size of his head appeared, and when it did Naruto pulled back his middle finger like he was about to flick something. As he did that the sphere of water shrunk in size till it was only as big as a marble. Picking one of the six as his target, Naruto unleashed his magic.

"Suiryu no Atsuryoku Shotto (8)."

Up in a tree, a felines eyes widened as she heard the name of the attack and watched as it hit its target.

The man that was hit never even realized anything happened. One minute he was talking, and the next everything went black. His companions could only stare in shock as something hit their friend. A second later they heard a crash and looked to see their comrade go through a small young tree before crashing into another one and sliding to the ground in a clearly unconscious heap. The five remaining men panicked as the tree their comrade went through hit the ground.

"What the hell just happened!"

"What the fuck just hit Raven!"

"That would be me." Naruto said calmly as he strode into the glade. That shot had more then one purpose. It was meant to take his target out, but he also used it as a gauge. Not one of the men had seen it, heard it, or been able to react to it. They couldn't even tell which direction it came from. All that told him he wouldn't need to use anymore surprise attacks or go all out in this fight.

"What the...it's just some kid." One of them said disbelievingly.

Another one stepped forward and growled out, "Who the fuck cares? If he attacked and took out Raven then the little bastard's gonna die!"

Hearing that snapped the others out of their stupor as they all pulled out weapons. Naruto stared them down before smirking, showing off his unusually long and sharp canines. Raising his hand he gestured them to come on, to which they happily obliged. Naruto merely waited patiently as his attackers began to get within striking distance.

The first one to attack swung his sword in a wide arc trying to decapitate the blonde. Naruto waited till the last second before leaning back just enough for the blade to pass centimeters away from his face. While the blade was still passing over him his left hand shot out and grabbed his attackers wrist. Naruto then spun into his attacker with his elbow out, ramming it into his throat. The man dropped his sword as he went into a coughing fit, but Naruto caught it and slammed the hilt into the man temple. He dropped like a rock.

Naruto jumped back to avoid a downward strike from a sword, and went into a roll to avoid a piercing attack from a lance. Stopping in a crouched position, he jumped into the air to avoid a low kick from the third man. Flipping in the air allowed him to avoid another slash from a blade. While upside down Naruto threw his hands to the ground for balance and did a split kick. He hit both men that just attacked him in the stomach making them both double over. Flipping forward he used the foot that was in one of the guys stomach to do an ax kick on the head of the other one. It hit hard and was even more effective when it brought the head crashing into the hard earth.

Once again on his feet, Naruto used the sword that was still in hand to parry an attack from his left. The lance flew harmlessly by him but its wielder was quick to try it again. Naruto was pushed back as he continued to dodge and parry the strikes before he felt his back hit a tree. The man had a victorious look on his face as he went for a finishing strike. Naruto smirked at this as he reversed his grip on his sword and stabbed it into his assailants foot. The man gave a cry of shock as his attack went wide from the sudden distraction of pain. Taking advantage of it Naruto stepped next to the man and grabbed the back of his head, bashing him into the sturdy trunk of the tree.

Naruto looked at the remain two as they eyed him wearily. They looked at one another before nodding and circling around him. He now had one wielding a sword on his left and an unarmed fighter on his right. After a very short moment they rushed him at the same time. Naruto avoided both fist and blade as they came at him, though he couldn't help but notice how close they came to hitting each other; their teamwork was atrocious. Finally having had enough playing around, Naruto dodged a fist as he kicked out with his leg. He hit the knee of the unarmed combatant who gave a cry of pain. Turning his focus to the sword coming at him he caught the blade between both his hands. His attacker looked flabbergasted that he caught a sword, but Naruto paid no mind. Falling back and to the side allowed him to stab the man whose knee he kicked out in the shoulder. Letting go of the blade, Naruto delivered a left haymaker to the sword user that lifted him off the ground and sent him into not only the surrounding foliage, but to the land of slumber as well. Naruto didn't even give the last of the six a chance to figure out what just happened. He spun around and landed a roundhouse kick right to his face that sent him tumbling across the ground before skidding to a stop. The man gave no indication of getting back up.

Naruto was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with a smirk on his face and fists at the ready. "Whoo! Don't tell me that's all you guys got. My blood just started pumping here." He didn't even get a groan in response.

"Fine, whatever. Not like I expected all that much more from you guys anyway." He said as he stopped bouncing and shrugged his shoulders.

He was about to make his way over to his bag before he heard a cry from behind. Diving to the side allowed him to dodge the hawk that came at him. The hawk kept going until it landed on a branch and turned to stare at the blonde. Naruto let out a sigh as he got to his feet.

"Despite what I said earlier I don't feel like making you my dinner, but seeing how I'm pissed-off at you this will be your only warning bird." His pupils suddenly became slitted as he bared his fang like canines. "Beat it!"

The bird didn't waste a second as it flew as fast as it could away from the teenager in fright. Naruto grinned as he watched the bird hightail it out of there and surveyed his handiwork. He nodded to himself in satisfaction before heading over to grab his bag. It was easy to get seeing how it was on top, but Naruto set it aside and continued to shift through the pile of things. He'd give a sniff from time to time, and when he picked up a grey tinted lacrima he nodded in satisfaction.

"You can come out now koneko. I know you've been watching since before the fight started." He said to the hidden observer.

The cat jumped down into the clearing, but before she could further move or speak she lifted her paws to catch the lacrima Naruto had picked out.

"I know you said you wanted to get it on your own, but I figured since I did so much already I could do a little more." He finished with a big grin on his face. The feline looked at the lacrima before giving Naruto both a curious and serious look.

"How'd you know I was there, and how'd you know this was mine."

Naruto pointed to his nose. "My smell's even better than my hearing. I could smell your position and your scent is all over that lacrima." He clarified. The cat seemed to accept that and placed her possession in a pocket.

"Thanks." She said as she made her way over to him. Naruto waved it off as he went back to picking through the pile. He pulled out several hundreds of thousands of jewels and started shoving them in his bag. That gave the cat pause. "What are you doing?"

Naruto snorted before he responded. "What? You made it sound like you were only interested in getting your thing back, and I sure as hell ain't returning all this shit. That would take to much time and this little detour's made me late enough already. Besides I stopped a couple of thieves, I think that deserves a reward."

The feline shrugged her shoulders. He was right about her not going out of her way to take the stuff back, so she really couldn't fault him either; he did after all stop the thieves. When Naruto was done claiming his reward he closed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He then lifted his head in the air and took several long inhales. After that he turned left and began walking away.

"Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?"

Naruto gave the only other conscious occupant of the clearing a suspicious look. "Why do you want to know?"

"You know what they say about cats and curiosity." She answered with a wide grin.

"You mean that it kills you." He answered with a grin of his own. "Meh, if you really want to know I'm heading to the sea. You're more then welcome to join me, but you might actually die if you do."

"Oh...and why is that?"

Naruto wagged his finger at her. "Now that would be telling. You should be happy I'm giving you any forewarning at all. I could just sit back and watch the show that's bound to unfold."

"I'll take my chances." She answered after a moment of thought._ 'Especially if your going to see what I think you are.'_

"Alright, suit yourself koneko." With that he began leading the way to the ocean with the cat right behind him.

"By the way, my name is Yoruichi Shihoin. Nice to officially make your acquaintance Naruto." She said politely from his side. Naruto seemed to ponder her name for a second.

"Yoruichi's a nice name, but I like calling you koneko better." He flashed her a grin, one she returned right back.

"Well if you want to use lame and obvious nicknames I'm calling you whiskers."

Naruto's laugh echoed throughout the entire forest.

* * *

_About two hours later_

The small hike through the forest was made without incident. Naruto and Yoruichi made some small talk through the trip talking about random things. Apparently Yoruichi was new to the area and was aimlessly wandering around. She found her way into the forest and took a cat nap, which was when she had her lacrima stolen by the same hawk that took Naruto's bag. As for Naruto himself, he told her that he was somewhat of a drifter. Him and his mother constantly moved up along the coast of the different countries and had only recently ended up back in Bosco. When they exited the forest they stopped talking as Naruto got a nervous look on his face and Yoruichi took in the sight before her.

"That's a nice view." She mused.

Before them was a massive cliff that hung over the ocean, enabling you to see clear skies and miles of crystal blue ocean. One could hear the waves as they crashed against the cliffside and the cawing of seagulls and other birds. It was an all around nice place; quiet, relaxing, and serene.

"Hehe...yeah, it's really nice." Naruto said, nervous look still in place. Yoruichi looked at him quizzically. The fact that he seemed nervous put her on guard.

"Are you alright? You're acting a bit odd."

Naruto didn't answer for a minute. He just stood there looking out into the ocean before he let out a sigh. He had a resigned look on his face as he looked at her and spoke.

"You should wait here, maybe back up a little even. You might get hurt if you're too close."

Yoruichi rose a brow in question, but took a step back regardless. Naruto faced the ocean again and started walking to the cliff edge after dropping his bag on the ground near Yoruichi. When he was only about a foot away from the edge he stopped. He took a deep breath and yelled.

"MOOOOOMMMM!"

At first nothing happened, but a second later Yoruichi fell to her knees as she felt the most powerful magical energy she had ever felt crash down on her. Her breath hitched in her throat and she began to involuntarily shake as it felt like the ocean itself was bearing down on her. It wasn't long after that a serpentine creature exploded from the water and positioned itself in front of the cliff. Yoruichi felt her eyes widen to impossible size as she took in the majestic looking being in front of her. _'A dragon! A real living dragon!' _She had never really felt fear before or been afraid of anything, but looking at this dragon caused a primal shiver of terror to work its way up her spine and into her soul.

The dragon looked straight at Naruto, who looked almost as fearful as Yoruichi at the moment, and narrowed its eyes.

"You're late." While the voice was calm you could hear the annoyance bubbling just under the surface. Naruto quickly tried to explain himself.

"Look mom I can explain I-"

That was as far as he got before an extremely forceful blast of water hit him. The blast destroyed the entire section of cliff he was on and sent him plummeting to the water. Leviathan's tail got in the way of that though as it hit him back into the air and right into the path of the dragon's backhand. Naruto hit the water at an angle, causing him to skip several times before slowing down. Before he could stop though he was hit with another powerful jet of water that sent him underwater and caused massive waves to form. With her punishment done, Leviathan turned her attention to her wide eyed guest.

"It has been a very long time since I've seen one of your kind. I wonder what you're doing out of Edolas little Exceed."

Yoruichi noticed that the force that was pressing down on her seemed to vanish. Standing up straight again she looked at the dragon in awe before schooling her features to her usual look. She was slightly disappointed with herself for freezing up like that, but standing before a legendary dragon, she figured it was alright.

"You know about Edolas and Exceed?" She asked with a firm voice.

"Of course. Dragons are not as young or ignorant of the world as humans are. We may not reside in Edolas, but that doesn't mean we don't know what happens there."

Yoruichi accepted that answer. Looking slightly past the dragon she was unable to see Naruto in the ocean. She might have just met the blonde, but after seeing the power of the attacks she was worried he might be dead.

"So...is Naruto alright? It doesn't look like he's surfaced yet." To Yoruichi's surprise the dragon chuckled.

"My son will be fine. All that was was a little tough love. I've put him through much worse on a daily basis and he's come out fine. He's just staying out of sight incase I'm not through with my punishment." Leviathan explained.

"So you really are his mother?" She already heard the answer, she merely wanted it verified.

"Yes. I adopted him as my own about a decade ago. That aside I'm still left wondering what an Exceed is doing in Earth Land."

Yoruichi's face became unreadable. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't tell you that." It took a good amount of willpower, but after this Yoruichi can proudly state that she's one of the few not to back down from a dragons stare. Leviathan looked at the Exceed for a second more before chuckling again.

"Alright. It doesn't matter to me either way, just trying to sate my curiosity." She told the small cat. "Not to be rude, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

"Why's that? There are a lot of questions I'd still like to ask you." Yoruichi inquired. Leviathan looked to the sea with a smile before looking back to her.

"Because my son is coming back and I have important things to discuss with him." She informed her. "I'm also giving you a warning not to listen in on us, or else you won't be accomplishing whatever it is you're in Earth Land to do. And don't think you can hide from me little Exceed, cause if you do I guarantee you won't leave this place alive." The dragon finished with a slight growl.

Yoruichi knew when not to push her luck and simply nodded her head. She turned around and made her way into the forest, out of sight and hopefully out of hearing distance. Just to be sure she continued on for a bit more; she had absolutely no intentions or interest in pissing-off a dragon.

With her gone Leviathan was left by herself for a couple minutes before something shot out of the water near the cliff at high speeds. It passed by Leviathan, who didn't so much as twitch, and landed on the earth in front of the dragon. Deep breaths could be heard as a drench Naruto stood up from his crouched position and restored the air to his lungs. Taking a glance around he noticed something off, and realizing what it was turned to his mother.

"So... no more punishment?" At the dragons smile he let out a breath he was holding. His mothers punishments hurt. "So, did you scare off koneko with your display of tough love?"

"No, that's not what caused her to leave. Though I still may have scared her." Her answer caused Naruto to wonder what had happened, but he never got the chance to ask. "Naruto, I have something very important to talk to you about." Her face became very serious and Naruto stood ramrod straight.

"What is it?" Outside of training his mother was an extremely laid back dragon. She had a go with the flow type of personality with a few exceptions, like being on time when you say you will be. To see his mother this serious he knew what she was going to say was important, especially since she used his name.

"I'm leaving." She simply said.

Naruto blinked. "Oh. Well where are we going. Must be somewhere really dangerous if you're giving me a warning."

"I'm leaving alone... and I'm not coming back." She said in a regretful tone. Narutos reaction was predictable.

"What! What do you me-"

"Naruto!" It wasn't shouted, but the forcefulness and tone behind the voice stooped Naruto dead. "Why I'm leaving isn't important at the moment. It's something you'll come to understand in the coming years. What I am going to tell you is something that will help us both in the future."

Naruto made no attempt to interrupt again. He could tell this was something big, so he put his trust in his mother and focused his full attention on what she was about to say. Leviathan, seeing she had her sons absolute attention, continued.

"Listen carefully, because I'm going to explain why we dragons teach others Dragon Slayer magic."

* * *

_An hour later_

Yoruichi stood from her seated position as she saw Naruto come into view. She was lucky that he took a straight path into the forest like she did so that they ran into each other. However, as Naruto got closer Yoruichi was able to see something was amiss. Even from this distance it seemed like sadness was pouring off him in waves, but it never showed on his face. His face only show silent contemplation, to what Yoruichi couldn't even begin to guess. It didn't take long for him to reach where she was, and when he did he gave her a questioning look.

"What are you still doing here? I figured you'd be long gone by now." Despite asking the question his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"I was hoping I'd be able to talk with your mother after you two finished your talk. It's not everyday you meet a dragon after all." She decided not to ask about what was discussed or why he seemed upset. It wasn't her place to ask and even if she did she didn't think he would answer her.

"Sorry, but that's not possible now. She's already long gone." His voice sounded depressed.

"Gone? Gone where?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Hell if I know. Said it was time for her hatching to leave the nest and be on his own." He started walking again after that. Yoruichi followed after him.

"Sorry." She meant to avoid bringing up what he was down about, instead it was the first thing she says.

"Don't worry about it. You had no way of knowing she was gone and besides, being the curious cat you are I was expecting you to ask." His lips twitched up into a small smile for a second when he said that, something she returned.

The two walked in silence for awhile after. It wasn't a comfortable silence, but it wasn't an awkward one either. During their walk Naruto reached into his bag, which was slung over his shoulder once more, and pulled out a canteen. He took a long drink of it before offering her some. Finding out it was water she declined, not all that thirsty. A short time later Yoruichi decided to break the silence.

"So where are you headed?"

"Figured I'd go back into town and choose what to do after a good nights sleep in a bed. Why?" He turned his attention to Yoruichi as he took a few sniffs of the air.

"Well I'm heading that way myself, and I figured since we're walking together now that we could travel there together." The feline offered as her ears twitched.

"I'd like that." He replied with a smile. "So what are you going to do when we get to town?"

"You know, this and that. Haven't made up my mind yet, but a good nights sleep does sound nice." She paused for a second. "You do know we're being followed right?"

"Yep, for awhile now actually." He stopped after he spoke, something Yoruichi mirrored.

From behind trees and other plant life dozens of men suddenly stepped out. There were at least thirty in total and they had Naruto and Yoruichi completely surrounded. All the men had weapons drawn and they looked downright bloodthirsty. One of them spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"A blonde haired kid with whiskers wearing only a bathing suit. This is definitely the brat boys." A murmur of agreement followed him as several of the men got sadistic grins on their faces.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked calmly. He didn't know who these guys were but he wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Yeah! You can shut the hell up while we beat the shit out of you for messing up six of our guys and stealing from us." A roar of agreement came from the surrounding men.

Naruto thought about it before recognition flashed in his eyes. Yoruichi chuckled from his side as he set his bag on the ground and cracked his neck.

"Aw, you made some friends. Be sure to play nice now whiskers." She said as she eyed all of their attackers. Naruto snorted.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. I'm not in the greatest mood and venting might really help me out." He grinned as he clapped his hands together, his magic seal glowing brightly as it appeared. "Bring it on chumps!"

* * *

Finished

1) Jikūkan Ninjutsu: Space–Time Ninja Technique

2) Hiraishin no Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique

3) Bijūdama: Tailed Beast Ball

4) Jikūkan Kekkai: Space–Time Barrier

5) Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Summoning Technique

6) Hakke Fuin: Eight Symbol Seal

7) Shiki Fujin: Dead Demon Consuming Seal

8) Suiryu no Atsuryoku Shotto: Water Dragons Pressure Shot

Alright, this is a new story I plan to take my time with since I want it to be original, which I hope it already is. And for everyone that's going to ask; yes, Naruto will go back to the Elemental Countries and we'll find out what happened after he left, but it'll be a little while. Just a heads up too, Naruto is going to be older than in canon. He'll be Itachi's age with Itachi being the older of the two.

The bracelet was my way of Naruto keeping his name without it being some retarded, unrealistic coincidence. As for when he got it, Kushina put it on him when Minato left them to fight Kyuubi and Madara. And for his name on the bracelet being Uzumaki and not Namikazi, meh, I like Uzumaki better. There will be flashbacks about Naruto's time with Leviathan. I won't completely spoil what they'll show, but they will be very important, just like the dialog between Minato and Kushina was. Also, I don't know if anyone's done it already, but I had to add Yoruichi from Bleach and make her an Exceed. You can expect other characters from different mangas and games to pop up in this story too. I already have several characters in mind.

As a heads up this story won't be updated for awhile. I did a poll recently with this story as a choice for starting, but continuing an already existing story was the winner. However, since this was runner-up I decided to give everyone who voted for it a sample of what's to come in a couple months. Sorry but that's what I decided. Till next time...

Peace Out


	2. Decisions

_Previously_

_"Can I help you?" Naruto asked calmly. He didn't know who these guys were but he wasn't intimidated in the least._

_"Yeah! You can shut the hell up while we beat the shit out of you for messing up six of our guys and stealing from us." A roar of agreement came from the surrounding men._

_Naruto thought about it before recognition flashed in his eyes. Yoruichi chuckled from his side as he set his bag on the ground and cracked his neck._

_"Aw, you made some friends. Be sure to play nice now whiskers." She said as she eyed all of their attackers. Naruto snorted._

_"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. I'm not in the greatest mood and venting might really help me out." He grinned as he clapped his hands together, his magic seal glowing brightly as it appeared. "Bring it on chumps!"_

* * *

With his magic seal shining bright Naruto separated his hands and slammed them both on the ground. He gave a smirk as he called out the name of his attack.

"Suiryu no Tsunami (1)!"

A perfect circle of water formed on the ground around him and Yoruichi, and from that circle water exploded out. A huge column of water formed from the circle and continued until it was as tall as the trees. Once reaching its peak it quickly fell in all directions, causing the men to try to unsuccessfully flee in horror. The wave was merciless as it toppled trees and swept men away with crushing force. As the attack drew to a close there were no longer any bandits around and a wide clearing had been created in the waves wake. The only dry spot was were the circle had been, where Naruto and Yoruichi were still standing.

"What was that? I thought you wanted to vent." Yoruichi asked as she gave Naruto a look. Naruto just gave her a grin as he explained.

"I do, and I will. I wanted to make some room to fight, so I used just enough strength to knock down a few trees. Most of those guys should be running back here even more pissed off then they were." His grin got a little bigger as he said that.

"But was it really necessary to destroy part of the forest? Couldn't we have fought them with the trees, or just moved the fight somewhere else?" The small cat asked as she looked around the now open space. Truthfully she knew the blondes action had been the best, but she wanted to see how much he really knew.

"Yeah, it was necessary. We're outnumbered and were in an enclosed space. They could have had guys in hiding, or used that cover to prepare something. We don't know what these guys are capable of, so if I can I'd like to keep them all in my sights when we're fighting. And I didn't take the fight somewhere else because that would be running away, and to run away means turning your back to your opponent; something I try to avoid doing." He answered.

Yoruichi gave the whiskered teen a smile as she looked at him in approval. She was impressed with how far he'd thought through their situation in just seconds after coming into it. The boy was no amateur, that was for sure.

"Not bad whiskers, not bad. But now we're fighting on wet, slippery ground." She noted.

"I'm more then accustomed to fighting on and in wet conditions." Naruto replied back in a deadpan voice.

Yoruichi expected as much, but it was interesting and a bit funny to see him switch from a grinning face to flat one. She would have voiced it too if a scream of rage hadn't suddenly filled the wet forest. That scream was soon followed by others as the two saw the bandits charging back to their position. As their enemy charged the two prepared for the attack.

"Normally I'd say ladies first, but seeing how you already attacked I guess I'll have to settle for second." Yoruichi said as she crouched down. Naruto actually looked a little sheepish when she said that and let her make her move.

Picking a victim, Yoruichi sprung out of her crouch and flew at her enemy. Naruto's eyes widened as he barely watched her hit her target with a flying side kick. He'd been able to follow her movements, but just barely. She seemed more like an orange blur then the cat he knew her to be. His surprise increased even more when the man she hit not only flew back, but flew through a tree at the edge of the clearing. As she backflipped away from the other bandits, who were in more shock than Naruto, and landed in a ready stance Naruto had a grin on his face yet again. '_Well what do you know...kitty cats got claws.'_

Seeing his look Yoruichi grinned right back at him. "What? You think the only thing I could do was talk? Shame on you for thinking so little of me." She said in a playful voice. Naruto could only laugh at the tone.

"You are by far the coolest cat I've ever met." He said as he turned to face the bandits that were behind him. After seeing that display he knew Yoruichi could cover his back.

The group of about seventeen finally overcome their shock at seeing their comrade KO'd by a cat and continued their charge. Seeing them coming towards him Naruto decided to reduce their numbers some before he started using his fists. Putting his hands at chest level and palm up his magic seal became visible on both hands. Like with his Atsuryoku Shotto (2) a sphere of water appeared in his hands. But instead of pulling back one finger, he pulled them all back.

"Suiryu no Gōu (3)"

Ten pressurized water bullets were fired and covered the distance to their targets in the blink of an eye. Seven men were hit right between the eyes, three with another bullet to the chest, and all flew back and onto the muddy ground. Not even sparing the downed men a look the others continued their charge, something that made Naruto rather upset.

The first one to reach him came at him with a sword swing. Ducking under it Naruto used a sweep kick to knock the man off his feet. As the man fell Naruto grabbed his leg and spun, letting go and throwing the man into another oncoming attacker. As those two hit the ground Naruto jumped back to avoid an attack that came in the form of an overhead slash. Sliding to a stop Naruto threw his foot out in a mule kick, hitting the wrist of his newest attacker. Spinning with his foot still in the air let him not only face his opponent, but send the mud that was on his foot into another mans face. Naruto made a quick jab at the guys foot, and as he jumped to his feet kneed the guy in the gut. Finishing with an uppercut to the jaw sent the man into the world of unconsciousness.

Shifting his body to the left, Naruto avoided another downward strike. Rolling with his turn, Naruto ended up at the mans back and gave him a quick chop to the neck. Not even watching the guy go down Naruto kicked the sword the guy dropped into a mans leg. The bandit gave a scream of pain as he dropped to a knee, but Naruto wasn't able to take advantage of it as he was forced to dodge an axe. The man though hadn't considered his axe getting stuck in the muddy ground. Naruto to the opportunity given to him by punching the man in the face, following it up with several more to the gut before finishing him with a roundhouse kick.

Naruto kept his kick going, using it to guide the man's head to the earth. Using the head as a spring board Naruto jumped at two oncoming attackers. Jumping over them, he quick spun around a gave a snap kick to one of them. Ducking under the counter he knew was coming Naruto watched as the man he just kicked embedded his sword into the other mans side. Jumping up, Naruto head-butted the man under the chin and spun around with a kick. The kick drove the blade in the other ones stomach even deeper. Rolling with his attack Naruto kicked with his other foot, hitting the injured bandit in the temple.

"Is that all you guys got? No wonder you have a bird do all your stealing, you guys can't even overpower a kid. Maybe try a cat?" Naruto said as he landed.

Looking over his shoulder he was surprised to say the least. It wasn't that Yoruichi was finishing off her last opponent either, but at the angelic wings that were attached to her back. Blinking at the sight of a flying cat he turned to face his attackers again as Yoruichi gave her last opponent a hard right hook._ 'I'll ask her about that later.'_

"I take that back. Looks like a cat's kicking your asses even better than I am." Naruto grinned as the remaining men looked downright murderous. Raising his hand Naruto gestured for them to come at him.

Not needing to be told twice all of the remaining men, with the exception of the guy with a sword through his leg, charged. Naruto dodged every attack they threw at him, often counter attacking in the process. As he dodged a lunge that was overextended he gave a swift punch to the throat in retaliation. As the man couched Naruto grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder into another man. Throwing his hand out let him catch a strike from his back, and pulling him closer Naruto spun around and delivered a hard backhand to the mans face. Hearing a crack let Naruto know the man wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Jumping high Naruto avoided a wide slash and lashed out with a kick. His heel dug into the other mans face as he fell to the ground. Making sure he stayed down Naruto gave his head a stomp, making him lose consciousness as he wanted. Facing the two men still standing Naruto, for the first time, ran at them. Somewhat surprised at their foe switching from defense and counters to offense, Naruto covered the distance faster then they realized. He threw a hard left to one of their faces and followed it up with a right.

The second bandit had regained enough sense of mind to attack the blonde and came at him with a decapitating swing. Naruto spun and caught the blade barehanded with a grin on his face. Pulling the sword forward he stabbed the other bandit in the chest. As that one clenched his wound Naruto elbowed the one he pulled forward in the jaw, breaking it and sending a few teeth flying. Flipping the sword so he was holding the handle Naruto made two quick cuts and the two bandits fell to the ground with bleeding wounds.

The final bandit looked at the blonde with fear as he gave up on safely taking the sword in his leg out. He stood up and with difficulty and a limp began scurrying away. Naruto saw him trying to get away and casually cast a spell.

"Suiryu no Tojikome (4)."

Water vapor from the air condensed around the man, trapping him in a liquid box. As Naruto calmly walked over to the cage he dragged the tip of the sword along the muddy ground. While Naruto wasn't at all sadistic, he had to admit that the terrified look on the guys face was quite humorous.

"Really I should thank you guys, because I'm feeling a lot better then I was earlier. Got out a lot of the aggression that I was feeling, but I still need some questions answered." Naruto narrowed his eyes on his captured foe. "Who are you guys?"

The man, who had been pounding on the watery walls, merely looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't know who we are. How can you live around here, steal from us, and then beat us up and not know who we are?" The man practically yelled at him. Naruto's stare harden as he heard the man.

"I haven't been in this country for several years, but if you're as famous as you seem to think you are then you guys have been causing trouble for at least a couple of years. How about you tel-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence as his eyes widened.

Spinning around Naruto brought up the sword in his hand, and a loud clang rang through the clearing and forest alike. Not even getting a chance to glance at his foe, Naruto felt the pressure on his sword disappear. It was only thanks to his hearing and nose that he blocked not only the first strike, but the second one from his back as well. Spinning around again Naruto deflected the blow this time and jumped back to distance himself from his unknown assailant.

As Naruto looked at his attacker he could honestly say he wasn't expecting what he saw. His attacker was a young man that looked to be his age and was shorter than him as well. He had very spiky black hair with a blueish tint and white highlights in the front. He had a white headband on his forehead that kept his hair out of his eyes. His eyes were crimson red with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister look. He wore a long black cloak-like jacket that went to his shins and had a large white collar. The only other clothing that could be seen was a pair of black boots. He also currently had an unsheathed sword in his right hand.

It was easy for Naruto to tell that this guy was different from the rest. He looked like a professional, someone who knew what they were doing and knew they did it good. The two locked eyes for a moment and merely watched one another. As the two stared each other down the same thought went through both their minds. _'This one's strong.'_

The two stared each other down for another moment before they both charged. Their swords clashed again and again as the unknown assailant almost literally ran circles around him. Naruto could barely keep up, and although he wasn't anywhere near going all-out something told him his opponent wasn't either. And his speed seemed to be all him. Naruto could hear his footsteps as they hit the wet earth and he could smell his scent in the places where Naruto's eyes lost sight of him. This guy was a speed demon.

Breaking apart after another clash the two were once again in a stare down.

"You're good." Naruto told the black haired fighter. Said fighter gave Naruto a small smirk in response.

"You're not too bad yourself. Though your speed and blade work leaves much to be desired."

That seemed to be all that was going to be said as the two got ready to attack again. At least they would of if a voice hadn't interrupted them.

"That's enough Hiei. As entertaining as it would be to watch you fight this kid, I think I got a better idea in mind." The voice said.

Keeping one eye on the now identified Hiei, Naruto looked at the new comer. It was a young man that looked about twenty with black hair done in a braid. His eyes were a dark shade of cobalt and he had tanned skin. He was wearing a white pair of hakamas with a white haori that had a blue patch on his shoulder. He was also wearing a type of iron armor over these clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. The armor was tied at the waist with a red obi and his armor had a purple fern like pattern on it. He wasn't wearing shoes, instead he had what passes for traditional ninja footwear on. Along with that he had on black gloves that were held in place by his middle fingers. But to Naruto his most notable features were the tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead and the absolutely massive halberd he was carrying.

"Don't interrupt my fights Bankotsu, or you'll be on the receiving end of my blade." Hiei told the new comer. The man known as Bankotsu laughed at Hiei's challenge.

"Now that's something I look forward to, but before that I want to talk to the water mage over there." Bankotsu said, nodding in Naruto's direction.

Hiei looked reluctant, but he eventually sheathed his sword. After that he turned his back to the two in the clearing.

"Do what you want, I don't really care. But water mage..." Sparing Naruto a quick glance he finished. "If we ever fight again your head will be rolling on the ground."

With that he seemed to vanish, but Naruto was able to tell that he didn't vanish; it was just pure speed. Hearing chuckling from the other man Naruto focused his full attention on him while still being observant to his surroundings.

"I'd say I'm sorry 'bout him, but I'm not. Hiei's personality is one of the reasons I had him join me years ago. Besides, judging by my men on the ground he was more then justified." He paused for a second. "Not that either one of us cares about something like justification." He added as an afterthought.

Naruto ignored that though as he got into a ready stance. If these were his men that would make him the leader, and no leader was this casual about seeing twenty-nine of his men unconscious and one being held prisoner. Bankotsu saw his stance and waved it off.

"Chill kid, I didn't come here to fight. Well actually I did, but like I said I got a better idea in mind. Besides, I can tell they're all still alive so everything's fine." After he spoke he walked over to the bandit Naruto still had imprisoned.

He tapped the water a few times with his fist before nodding to himself. Taking a step back he swung his huge halberd at the cage, and sliced through it. Now while Naruto didn't make his spell as strong as he could, cutting through it like that was still very impressive and took a lot of skill.

"Go back to base. Hiei should send people to gather everyone here, but if he doesn't it's your job." Bankotsu told the now free man as he limped away.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here if it's not to fight?" Naruto asked as Bankotsu turned his attention back to him.

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. "I did want to fight, but after seeing some of your skills I thought of something better. It's rare to find a rouge mage that has no affiliations with anyone, especially one that seems as well trained as you. So I figured I'd offer an invitation."

"You want me to join you?" Naruto asked with suspicion. Bankotsu gave him a smirk.

"Of course. You took out thirty men with what looks like no effort on your part, and I already covered you being a free mage. Plus there's something about you that I can't put my finger on, but it seems...primal. And I like that."

Naruto thought over what he was hearing before asking a question he never got an answer to. "Who are you and what would I be joining?" He asked as he shifted out of his stance, though he was still on guard.

"I'm Bankotsu, leader of the Hell Hounds. We're a group that does pretty much everything; stealing, looting, fighting, killing, mercenary work, and anything else that will result in money or blood."

"Hell Hounds?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. Bankotsu started chucking as he explained.

"That name is actually thanks to an incident involving Hiei. I kept it just to piss him off." He admitted. Before Naruto could ask anything else Bankotsu spoke again. "I don't want an answer right now. Come find me in two days with your answer, but if that answer's a no you better hope we never meet again."

"How will I find you?" Naruto asked Bankotsu's retreating form. Not even stopping he answered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Think of it as a test. And the offer goes for your companion in the trees too." With that Bankotsu disappeared into the thicket.

Naruto didn't move even when he heard Yoruichi land beside him. He knew she retreated to the trees right before Hiei showed up. He figured she stayed hidden so she could get the element of surprise incase he needed help. Looks like that didn't work.

"Well... that was unexpected." She took the words right out of his mouth.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Naruto and Yoruichi were once again on their way to town. They weren't to far from it now, but with the thoughts going through Naruto's head it seemed to take much longer then it should have. He was thinking about Bankotsu and his offer, going over everything he knew about bandit groups and mercenary work. But they weren't the biggest questions on his mind. The biggest question was...

"Why are you riding on my shoulder?" He asked his feline companion.

Yoruichi, from her spot sitting on the blondes shoulder, smiled at him. "I don't feel like walking."

"You have wings. By the way, how'd you get wings?" He asked as he looked at her in question.

"It's a magic of mine called Tsubasa (5), which I'm not using now since it would use up magic and this doesn't. Besides, I'm not that heavy am I?" She asked with an innocent look and batted eyes. Naruto could only let out a sigh.

"Fine, you can stay there. Really I was just curious about the wings."

"Speaking of being curious, you have an odd fighting style that doesn't seem to fit with you. Did your mother teach you that?" Yoruichi asked her ride. Naruto nodded in the affirmative.

"Yeah, my mom taught me everything I know about fighting. And my styles not really surprising if you think about who taught me." Naruto told the cat.

"Oh...how so?" Yoruichi asked in honest curiosity.

"My mom was the dragon of water, so she said it was her duty to fight like the element she represented. To flow around attacks and strike back when any opening presented itself, like water flowing through a crack in the earth and eroding it. On the other hand water can also take the offensive and be a powerful, crushing, killer force. But since water is calm most of the time my mom said that we too have to be calm in battle, and that's easier when reacting to attacks rather then launching them." Naruto explained.

"That's an interesting way to fight, always countering. Though it can be effective, I've seen that first hand." She responded.

"What about you? You told me about your Tsubasa, but what about that speed and strength of yours and your fighting style?" Naruto asked his passenger. Yoruichi simply shrugged her shoulders.

"The strength and speed comes from training and practice. As for my style I don't have one per se. I like ending my fights as fast as possible to avoid any problems."

"Quick and clean. Very effective and deadly." Naruto noted with some respect in his voice.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Only when I want to be."

The rest of the trip passed in relative silence. The two made some small talk, but were mainly lost in their own thoughts. So lost in thought they both nearly missed when they walked into town. The town itself was a small one. A few shops and diners on this side of town with the homes on the other side. The town was more of a pitstop for people traveling farther out to the ocean or to other towns. As the duo made their way past a restaurant Naruto's stomach let out a growl.

As he rubbed the back of his head Naruto turned to Yoruichi. "You feel like grabbing a bite to eat koneko?"

Yoruichi's smile gave Naruto a bad feeling. "I'd love to."

It was only after their meal that Naruto found out she probably meant that literally. His cat companion had eaten over four times what Naruto himself ate, which was quite a bit. He honestly had no idea were Yoruichi put it all considering she had easily eaten more then she weighed.

After dinner the two made their way to a hotel, and after washing up were now laying on the bed. Not seeing the point in getting a bed solely for a cat, Yoruichi was laying on top of Naruto curled up like the feline she was. But before he went to sleep Naruto stole another glance at his wallet.

"Are you still upset about how much dinner cost?" Yoruichi asked with closed eyes.

"That meal cost me half my money. Half my money... on one meal...mainly for a cat." Naruto said with a tear drop falling out of his eye. _'So much money gone, and in one setting.'_

"Don't worry about it. I told you I'll pay you back." Yoruichi tried to console.

"No you won't."

A smile spread over Yoruichi's face. "You're right, I won't."

* * *

_The next day_

"Where are we going again." Yoruichi asked from Naruto's shoulder.

The two had gotten up early and after a quick breakfast hit the town. Naruto ended up buying himself a new set of clothes since he wouldn't be needing his bathing suit as much anymore. He was now dressed in navy blue pants that covered the top of his black shoes. He had on a plain white long-sleeved shirt and over that was a light blue coat that reached the back of his knees. The coat was missing the right sleeve, and had an open collar with straps hanging off it used to close it. He also still had on his bracelet and his bag was thrown over his free shoulder.

"We're going to see a couple friends of mine. They run a pawn shop, but they also happen to know a lot of things that happen all over. They're apparently looking for something, but they don't mind sharing information with some friends if they have it." Naruto continued to talk as he walked. He wanted to have as much time to think the proposal over later as possible when he got his info.

"So you have some informants, that's good to know. Or is it merely them repeating the towns gossip?"

"Both. Some info. they get hands on, other is just the talk of the town. Both work for me since I'm looking for facts and public opinion." Naruto clarified. Yoruichi nodded to show she heard.

"There's something I wouldn't mind finding out myself. Do your friends perhaps give discounts for knowing certain people?" She asked looking at the blonde. The response she got was laughter, something that annoyed her. "What's so funny?"

"If they won't give me a discount then they won't give you one for knowing me. Really you can tell that based on what they named their shop."

Naruto stopped after saying that and looked up. Following his line of sight Yoruichi saw a sign for a store. Reading the name she chuckled to herself as she found herself agreeing with her companion.

"The Equivalent Exchange. You're right, that seems pretty self-explanatory."

"Yep. Their motto is 'you cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost'. To them this applies to everyone and anything." Naruto said as he entered the store.

A bell chimed as the two entered the store. Looking around they saw the store to be very clean. All the items were organized on the selves and in the counter. The place was clearly recently cleaned, it looked like grand opening.

"Tch...looks like Al's been taking charge. This place was a pigsty last time I was here." Naruto mumbled to himself.

The two were then able to hear a rustling from behind the counter. They watched as someone wearing a large suit of armor stepped out of the back. "Hello and welcome to the Equivalent Exchange. My name's Alphonse, how can I help you." He finished bowing his head as he came into full view.

"No need to be so polite Al, it's just me." Naruto told him. Hearing the familiar voice Al looked up to see the blonde waving at him.

"Naruto, is that you? How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a few years." Al said as he left the counter to stand in front of his friend.

"I've been doing pretty good, nothing to really complain about." Hearing a cough from his left Naruto introduced the unknown party to his friend. "I even managed to pick up a stray. Her name's Yoruichi." He said with a smile, one that faded fast as he took a claw swipe to the face.

"You ever introduce me as a stray again and I'll give you something to really scream about." Yoruichi said over Naruto's cry of pain. She blinked in surprise when she found Al's helmed face in front of her own.

"Wow, you can talk. That's amazing. My name's Alphonse and it's a pleasure to met you Yoruichi." Al introduced himself politely. He even held out an armored hand. Yoruichi shook the offered hand and gave the boy a smile.

"The pleasure's all mine Alphonse."

"Alright, now that introductions are done where is that shrimp you call a brother." Naruto ignored Al's groan as he surveyed the store with a grinning face.

Now and till the day he dies Naruto will swear that Edward Elric used some form of teleportation, because neither he nor Yoruichi saw him move. One minute it was the two of them with Al, and the next Naruto has a fist in his face courtesy of his fellow blonde.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE!" Ed yelled at the reeling blonde.

As Alphonse held onto his brother's red coat to prevent him from attacking farther Naruto steadied himself and wiped the blood off his face. He looked at it for a second as Yoruichi retracted her claws from Naruto's shoulder, she didn't want to fall after all. As Naruto looked back up blue eyes met golden for a second as a grin blossomed on Naruto's face.

"Damn Ed, did you have too use your metal arm to punch me. That hurts ya know."

Ed grinned back. "You know how I am about my height, it's your own damn fault."

As Al let go of his brother the two continued their stare down for a moment longer before bumping fists with one another. With everything settled Ed moved behind the counter as Al moved to tinker with something it looked like he'd been working on earlier.

"So what brings you here? Something tells me it not a social visit either." Ed asked seriously. Naruto adopted his own serious look before throwing his bag on the counter.

"I'm looking for some information. My bag has all the money I have so take what you feel is appropriate." Naruto told them. Ed opened the bag and peered inside, seeing more then enough money for anything Naruto wanted to know.

"I'll determine the amount of money after you tell me what you what to know." Ed told his fellow blonde. After all, he stuck by the name of his store.

"I want to know everything you guys got on the Hell Hounds." Naruto said completely seriously. Ed blinked a him and Al stopped what he was doing when they heard the question.

Suddenly Ed let out a sigh. "I'm not gonna ask why you want to know, but here's what we got. The Hell Hounds are a group that showed up about half a year after you left last time, but they've apparently been around for much longer. Rumor is they came over from Fiore, but no one knows for sure."

"They're a bad group of men that steal from everyone and kill anyone that gets in their way. They want bloodshed as much as money or anything of value." Al continued for his brother. Naruto took that in stride, Bankotsu said as much himself.

"Al's right. Although from what I've noticed they don't just kill everyone. All the towns they've hit have had someone in it that would put up a fight; mages, warriors, knights, monks, anyone with skills in fighting. That seems to be the only time they attack a town, when they know they'll get a fight out of it. And besides killing and stealing they also do mercenary work if the price is right." Ed summarized for his client.

"What can you tell me about their leader, or any other mages they have?" Naruto asked as he took everything in.

"The leader is some guy named Bankotsu. He was supposedly a member of the Rune Knights before defecting and killing off the entire division he was in. There are theories about why he did it but they're all very far-fetched and hold no water. The only other mage I know about is a guy named Hiei. Only thing we got on him is he's some kind of fire mage." Ed finished his explanation.

Naruto absorbed everything he was just told. Killing the people he fought along side is an unforgivable act, but without knowing the reason behind it Naruto couldn't pass judgement. As for the looting towns and other killings...

"Thanks for the info. you guys, and I'll definitely stop by sooner next time I'm in the area." Naruto said as he took his bag from Ed, who had taken the amount of money he deemed enough during his explanation.

"Hold on Naruto." Ed called out, causing Naruto to stop in front of the door. "I didn't ask why you wanted to know, but I know enough about you to know that trouble will probably be happening soon. So...just be careful."

Naruto smiled and nodded in response. "Don't worry, I will."

"Goodbye Naruto, goodbye Yoruichi." Al called out to the two.

"It was nice meeting you Alphonse, you too Edward." Yoruichi called off of Naruto's shoulder as he gave a wave. It was silent for a moment after they left before it was shattered by Ed.

"Holy crap, did that cat just talk!"

* * *

_An hour later_

The two were once again walking the streets of the town. In fact they had been since exiting the Equivalent Exchange. Naruto was busy running through everything he now knew about the Hell Hounds, their leader, and its members from his first hand experience with them. As for Yoruichi, she was keeping her thoughts to herself. Naruto didn't really mind either since no matter his answer he was leaving tomorrow, and the cat was probably thinking on her next course of action.

It was when he took a look around himself that Naruto saw something odd. He stopped were he stood, Yoruichi paying it no mind, and stared at what was before him. Without taking his eyes off it he addressed Yoruichi.

"Hey koneko, do you know that cat over there?" He asked as he stared at the cat. Yoruichi let out a sigh and responded with her eyes closed.

"Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I know every other cat there is. I mean you know I'm new to the area so why would you even think I would know?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because the cat is staring directly at you and is wearing a witches hat." Was Naruto's response. Hearing that Yoruichi's eyes flew open as she looked in the direction Naruto was.

There, on a barrel in an alleyway, was indeed a cat. It was a black cat with a curly tail and large golden eyes. The cat was wearing a witches hat that curled at the end and a collar with a round bauble that had three triangles etched into it resembling a jack-o-lantern's face. Yoruichi did know this cat, and as two pairs of golden eyes stared at each other they both began smiling.

"Hey whiskers, you mind going over to her?" She asked her ride. She'd go over herself but why get up if she didn't have to?

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he began walking. "Sure, no problem. And since you do seem to know her you mind telling me who she is?"

"She's my sister." She said simply. Naruto almost tripped on his own feet when he heard that, but managed to keep his cool.

It only took another second for them to reach Yoruichi's sister. As the group stared each other down, the cat with the witches hat spoke first.

"Meow..."

Naruto frowned at the sound. "I thought you said-"

"...you got yourself a cutie to ride on. Lucky you Yoruichi." The cat finished her sentence. Naruto blinked in surprise, not only at another talking cat but at being cut off by one.

"I sure am. Best way to travel, by a way that takes no effort and costs nothing." Yoruichi smiled at Naruto's annoyed look. "So is it just you Blair, or are the others around?"

Blair was about to answer before both her and Yoruichi looked at Naruto. A moment passed before Naruto let out a disappointed groan.

"Alright I get it, private conversation. Right when things were getting interesting too. Oh well, I'll be at the hotel koneko."

Yoruichi jumped off his shoulder as he walked away and landed right next to her sister. When Naruto was out of sight and hearing range the two faced each other again.

"So who was he and better yet, you gonna share?" Blair asked her sister in a playful tone. That faltered though when she saw Yoruichi's serious expression.

"To answer your question he's a dragon slayer." Blair's eyes widened at that statement. "I know, I can't believe I found one either." Yoruichi said.

"Wow, that's really something. You do know that mission from the Queen was fake though right?" Blair asked. Yoruichi gave an exasperated sigh.

"Of course I know those orders that the queen has yet to give are fake. I found him by pure chance." After that she gave Blair a quick rundown of what had happened to her. Though she decided to leave her meeting with Leviathan out for the time being. When she was done Blair had a giant grin on her face.

"You got one-upped...by a bird." Her grin got even bigger when she said it out loud. Yoruichi had a twitch going above her eye.

"Shut-up. I fixed it so let it go. Besides, we have other things to talk about. You never answered my question about the others." Yoruichi said in her attempt to change the topic.

"We all got together while you were off on your little adventure. Now the others are heading to their assigned locations. Rei and Katt are heading for Isenberg and Red XIII is making his way to Seven. With you here in Bosco I'll be heading over to Illa sometime soon." Blair informed her sister.

"You know Nanaki doesn't like that nickname." Yoruichi told Blair, who just shrugged it off.

"Meh, he's never made me stop calling him that so I'm not gonna stop." She said. Yoruichi shook her head at her sister.

"You can be so childish sometimes, but it doesn't really matter right now. Honestly I wish the Queen had sent a few more Exceed to help. Finding one hundred eggs in four countries is going to be hard. And that's if the eggs land in the countries we think they will and don't spread farther." Yoruichi frowned the more she spoke. _'There's so many things that could go wrong.'_

She was knocked out of it by a claw swipe from her sister. Looking at her Yoruichi saw the most serious face she'd ever seen on her sister.

"The Queen already did all she could by sending the only Exceeds that knew magic other then Tsubasa. She's going to have a hard enough time explaining our disappearance, adding more would've been impossible so we'll have to make do." Blair said. Yoruichi stared at her sister before a smirk appeared on her face.

"I know that you idiot. I might have felt better with a few more Exceed, but I know we'll get the job done regardless. I have no doubt about that, just a little worry for the eggs." She admitted.

Blair blinked once at that before a smile worked its way back onto her face. "Oh...never mind then." She paused before continuing. "So what are you going to do. We got a year before the eggs come and you're already in your assigned country."

"I'm not positive yet. Honestly I was thinking of just lazing around for the year." Yoruichi told Blair.

"What about that handsome young man you were with, the dragon slayer? Are you just gonna let him walk away, and if you are you think I could convince him to come with me?" Blair asked with her smile once again in place.

Yoruichi giggled at her sisters antics. "I think he's planning on joining a bandit group called the Hell Hounds. They're located here in Bosco, so I doubt he'd go with you."

"Awwwwww... that sucks. But if he's staying in Bosco does that mean you're gonna travel with him?" Blair asked. Yoruichi turned away from her sister and stared at the spot she last saw Naruto.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto currently had his nose in the air as he tried to find Bankotsu's scent, or the scent of any man from two days ago. It was hard, but after returning to the battlefield he got his lead. Following a two day old scent trail in a wet forest wasn't easy, but Naruto managed well enough. It was as he was traveling through some open plains that Yoruichi spoke up from his shoulder.

"I guess since you're seeking them out you're going to join them." She said from her perch.

"Maybe, but either way I'm going to give my answer in person." Naruto told her.

"You heard what these guys do on a daily basis. Are you really ok joining them?" This was something she really wanted the answer to.

"I grew up with my mom so I got my food by hunting. Everything else I had to steal to get. And sometimes those thefts would turn bad and I'd have to defend myself, sometimes by taking someone else's life." He admitted.

Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered the people he'd stolen from, fought, and in some cases killed. But most of all he remembered the blood from those kills. Yoruichi was content with letting Naruto collect his thoughts.

"I've done what these guys do. I've stolen and killed before. Some of the more advanced techniques my mom taught me are made for killing. So honestly I don't have to much of a problem with it." Naruto finished.

"Even if you kill innocent people?" Yoruichi pushed.

Naruto paused mid-step for a brief second before he kept going. "No...I wouldn't...couldn't kill innocent people. That is something I refuse to do unless I'm in a life or death situation." Naruto truthfully answered. Yoruichi was going to say something, but Naruto continued farther.

"But...if I join I might be able to get them to stop killing innocents. I know Bankotsu said they looked for blood, but I think they look for a challenge more. I don't know what I could do or if there is even anything I could do, but I could at least try." He finished. It was an answer that Yoruichi was pleased with, very pleased.

"What about you koneko? Bankotsu extended his invitation to you as well. What do you plan on doing?" He asked her.

"I got nothing planned until a year from now. So until then I thought I'd tag along with you whiskers. That is if it's alright with you?" She asked in a hopeful voice. Naruto gave her a genuine smile.

"I don't mind at all koneko."

With that a comfortable silence fell over the two, but it was almost instantly broken by Naruto.

"So is clothing optional for your people or was Blair walking around naked the other day?"

* * *

_Cave in a mountain side_

It took some time, but Naruto was finally able to track Bankotsu down. After traveling on the plains for awhile they headed south to the mountains. It was there they found a cave housing the members of the Hell Hounds. As all the member stared at him none made a move. _'Looks like Bankotsu told them I'd be coming.'_

"Hey sunshine, you made it." Hearing the yell the two guests turned to see the leader himself walking towards them, his giant halberd still in hand. It took a second for Naruto to register the nickname, but when he did he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, we made it."

"We?" Bankotsu asked in confusion. It was then he spotted Yoruichi on Naruto's shoulder. "That cat was the one who was with you? A cat fought and beat some of my men?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep, that was me." Yoruichi confirmed.

Slightly startled by the talking cat, a smirk soon found its way onto his face. "So I get a water mage and a strong talking cat. Very nice."

"Who said you get anything. We haven't told you our answer yet." Naruto told Bankotsu.

Bankotsu's face turned into a calm, serious one as he addressed them in a colder tone. "Your right. So are you two joining us, or is this about to get fun." He said as he adjusted his halberd and gave them an eager smirk.

Naruto and Yoruichi exchange one last look with each other before nodding to one another. As they turned to Bankotsu Naruto spoke loud enough for the other bandits, who had gotten up and ready to fight if need be, to hear.

"We accept."

* * *

Finished

1) Suiryu no Tsunami- Water Dragons Tidal Wave

2) Atsuryoku Shotto- Pressure Shot

3) Suiryu no Gōu- Water Dragons Downpour

4) Suiryu no Tojikome- Water Dragons Confinement

5) Tsubasa- Aera

A good amount of characters from other manga/anime/games showing up or being mentioned, but only a few will have major roles. Who they are will become apparent as the story continues. And for the Exceed, I know them sending the eggs away wasn't known as far in advanced as I have it, but in my story the Queen got her vision sooner and decided to be prepared.

And so people will stop asking Yoruichi, and now Blair too, will eventually have human forms. Right now they are both normal exceed that can't shape-shift or transform, but I have an idea with how to make them take on a human appearance. So for anyone looking forward to that just wait, it will happen and is planned out.

I got nothing else to add really. I might go back and redo the fight scene at the beginning since I wasn't too happy with it, but probably not. I'll be updating this story more frequently, but I won't give any dates or set times. Until then people...

Peace Out


End file.
